Lílian um amor ou um desafio para Tiago Potter?
by jakiih
Summary: Lílian se transferiu para Beuxbatons...
1. Onde vc está?

Os pais de ''Harry Potter'' (Lílian e Tiago James Potter...) em Lílian um amor ou um desafio para Tiago James Potter??? naum deo a msm capa aki ok??? num dah pah coloka...entaum vai tah eskritu umas coisas nd v ok??

Por: JaKi e Carol Potter.

Num sei se vocês gostaram da capa.... eo gostei mas naum eh todo mundo que tem o mesmo gosto naum eh??? ... me deixem coments ok'z??? todas as vexes q vocês lerem blz??? Um BBB pah v6 Comu dix a Carol, mas naum se esqueçam num soh eo q to escrevendu a fic a carol tbm blz??entaum deixem rewiens pah nos duas naum somente uma... eo sei que sou muito exigente mas deixem REWIENS (ou melhor COMENTS) !!!! entaum vamus ao q interessa....

CAP .1

No expresso de Londres

Biografia....

Lílian Evans é uma bela adolescente de 14 anos

faz aniversário de 15 anos no dia 13 de fevereiro, seu maior inimigo é Tiago Potter, j

que ele sempre a perseguia....

Tiago James Potter é também um adolescente muito bonito mas também é muito exibido, mulherengo e um bom jogador de quadribol acompanhado pelo seu melhor amigo Sirius que tinha as mesmas qualidades e defeitos que Tiago em exeção a beleza.

Outros amigos de James e Sirius eram Peter Pedigrew e Remo Lupin o atual monitor da grifinória além é claro de Lílian Evans a monitora perfeita.

( Sei que muitos de vocês devem estar se perguntando porque não tem um só monitor??? Mas é que como explica J.K. Rowling só no 5º ano de Harry Potter começa a ter dois monitores de cada casa que seria um feminino outro masculino....tenderam??? mas quando vi o meu erro de colocar dois monitores já era muito tarde.. Qualquer coisa comentem nas rewiens ok'z??)

E bem não tem as amigas da Lílian porque a melhor amiga dela morreu num atentado de Voldemort.... mas ela fará outras amigas então elas estarão na fic....

Bem então chega de bobeiras e vamos á história.

No dia 1º de setembro Lílian já se despedia de seus pais quando

encontrou Potter.

-Olá Potter.

Tiago muito feliz em ver Lílian de bom humor responde:

-Bom dia minha flor – e faz um pequeno coração com as mãos.

Ela não responde apenas dá um sorriso.

Lily faz um sinal para Potter entrar primeiro na plataforma, ele entra.

Evans sorri e vai no lado oposto da plataforma para entrar, ela

Estava mais estudando em Hogwarts fora transferida para Beuxbatons,ela queria ver como eram os estudos de lá... havia lido alguns livros a respeito ela fora escolhida para ser monitora em Hogwarts, continuou sendo monitora em Beuxbatons, então decidida foi para a cabine dos monitores.

-Com licença - ela disse se surpreendendo quando viu que havia só monitores....todos bonitos e fortes... pelo jeito lá em Beuxbatons eles eram vamos dizer um pouco "Machistas".

Eles apenas corresponderam com um sorriso, não conseguiam falar com Lily, ela era muito bonita...todos ficaram a admirando o que fez ela ficar vermelha e tímida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso Tiago procurava Lílian pelo trem então sem idéias de lugares que poderia ainda procura-la pede ao Remo Lupin:

-Aluado você viu a Evans?

-Ela não estava na cabine dos monitores...- disse pensativo -...mas

ela foi escolhida... pede pra Sheron que estava no lugar dela!

Tiago quando sai sem a mesma alegria nos olhos de quando viu Lílian na estação quando então encontra Sheron e pergunta:

-Olá Sheron! Você viu a Lily?

Ela faz um sorriso e responde:

-Ah olá! Pelo que eu sei ela foi transferida para Beuxbatons...e o trem

deles vai na direção oposta do nosso.... Tiago quer ficar com nós aqui no trem??- disse mostrando um lugar vago na cabine e sorrindo.

- Não obrigado...tenho mais o que fazer - Potter diz com desanimo e secamente. Sheron apenas faz uma cara emburrada.

Indo para sua cabine tem uma idéia - Não mas é muito arriscado... -

ele faria tudo pela sua amada então começou a correr até sua cabine.

Oie bem tpw... aqui é a jaki flandu...ou melhor escrevendu...sei q vocês devem estar morrendo de raiva de mim pq parei na melhor parte.... eo me sentiria assim tbm...mas é que eu precisava de um final bom .. e esse foi o melhor q eo arranjei....

Mas entaum vcs vaum comnetah neh??

Comentem senaum eo naum vou mais postah aki... ;D

Bjus i teal

Carol ti amu migah!!!!!! ( claro no sentido migah... )

Entaum possu postah mais cedo se voces me mandarem coments..,

Entaum fiko por aki i tiao ah i qru agradece minha migah Belle q me ajudo a postah aki...

:x

-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Tiago!

Cap. 2 Tiago!

Tiago estava tão apaixonado não podia deixar Evans partir, como seriam seus dias de Hogwarts sem a "graça da escola"???

Potter quando chegou na sua cabine pegou sua capa e a vassoura, abriu a janela, montou na vassoura e se cobriu ( com a capa é claro...).

Foi o mais rápido que podia pela direção oposta como havia dito Sheron para ele.

Lá fora estava muito frio e havia um vento frio e gelado, uma chuva forte lhe caía sobre o corpo, mas isso não iria lhe impedir de nada. Além disso já estava acostumado com isso por causa do quadribol, então não seria uma barreira....

Olhando atentamente todas cabines do trem de Beuxbatons, na segunda cabine viu Lily com garotos muito bonitos e fortes, não pode deixar de sentir ciúme, como esse mundo era injusto ele pensava... ele fazendo de tudo por uma garota pela qual alem de não lhe dar atenção se divertia enquanto ele estava fazendo de tudo por ela, levando em conta o arrisco de ser expulso de Hogwarts, a escola que ele amava.

Como Lílian estava do lado da janela, quando ela virou para ver se a chuva já havia passado viu um pequeno coração feito com as mãos, lembrou-se que Potter havia feito um igual na estação, mas não poderia ser ele .... alem disso só havia as mãos ali....mas espere Tiago tem uma capa da invisibilidade!!!

-Potter! – Lílian exclamou.

-O que foi Lily, algum problema? – David perguntou.

-Não é que ..... eu tenho alergia – então Lily começou a fingir tosses e espirros – eu já volto – e fez um sinal discreto para Potter ir para a próxima cabine, pois esta estava vazia.

Na cabine....

Lílian abriu a janela e Potter entrou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu vim te ver Lily! – respondeu Tiago com um sorriso.

-Mas....Potter você tem que ir para Hogwarts!

-Lílian eu queria me despedir de você e como que você foi transferida???.....

- Isso não interessa Potter... você é loco ou o que?

- Sou loco de amor por você Lily!

- É o que todos dizem quando fazemos esta pergunta... Bem, agora não dá para você ir para Hogwarts.... – Disse Lílian mudando de assunto quando ficou toda vermelha - ....porque acabamos de chegar!

Potter viu um belo castelo branco, prata e dourado ao redor de belos jardins floridos.

- Quando chegarmos você vai voltar com o pó de flu! – disse Lílian irritada.- Vamos logo! Estou ansiosa...-

Potter vendo que ela estava com raiva não respondeu, colocou a capa em si e na vassoura e saiu com Lílian do trem.

Muitos olhavam Lílian porque ela estava se isolando ( por causa do Potter ), mas a maioria via Lílian por sua beleza, e ficavam admirados ao vê-la .

Tiago viu como Lílian estava vermelha, ele estava novamente com ciúme, mas não pode deixar de ver como as meninas de Beuxbatons eram bonitas também.

Eles entraram no salão comunal e para o desânimo de Lílian não havia lareira. O que ela iria fazer????

Lílian perguntou a uma menina que passava:

- Uhn ....eu sou aluna nova.....bem v6 tem lareira? – Lílian corou.

-Ah, sim....nos quartos – e indicou uma escada que levava para os dormitórios feminino.

- Ah obrigada mas.... v6 tem algum feitiço contra meninos aqui? ( ela estava com Potter a acompanhando....).

- Temos mas só o David sabe a nova senha.

- Obrigado de novo.

Lílian e Potter foram até David Mclen.

- Mclen, bem será que você poderia me informar a senha da escada feminina?

- Ah sim , claro eu te acompanho...

Quando Mclen chegou na escada murmurou:

- Evans, Lílian.

-Como? Eu não entendi.... – Lílian falou.

- Evans Lílian – quando ele viu a cara de Lílian logo falou – bem....todos monitores gostaram de você, é.... você é simpática....então resolvemos dar essa senha....

Agora era Tiago que estava ficando vermelho de raiva.

Lílian sentiu isso e logo falou:

- Bem.... entãojávouir – disse rapidamente.

- Quer que eu te acompanho???

- Não obrigada Mclen....estou um pouco cansada por causa da viajem...

No corredor....

Eles estranharam ao ver um corredor com muitas portas, Lílian viu seu nome com um Lisa Thermópolis numa porta, então entrou.

Ela viu que não havia ninguém e Potter tirou a capa.

- Eu vou pegar o pó de flu....

- Tá – Potter respondeu bravo ( ele ainda estava com ciúme ).

Notou que o quarto era muito bonito, tinha muitos enfeites, duas poltronas em volta da lareira, o que notava-se que só haviam duas pessoas em cada quarto.

- Oh não! – Lílian disse esvaziando a mala.

- Que foi? – disse Potter preocupado esquecendo que estava ainda bravo.

- Meu pó de flu acabou! –falou Lily mostrando um saquinho vazio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tpw... eo agradeçu us rewiens...

i continuem comentandu!!!!

ok???? ;D eh a jaki de novu pq a carol tah em semana de provas.. daew a genti tevi uns atrasus...ok??

bjkas i teal


	3. Amigas?

CAP.3 Amigas?  
  
Tiago gostou do pó de flu ter acabado, porque assim ficaria mais perto de sua 'ruivinha' mas ficou preocupado com o que iriam falar dele na escola, ele poderia ser até expulso.  
- O que iremos fazer agora? - Tiago perguntou.  
- Bem, acho que terei que fazer mais.....- disse uma Lilian pensativa - Você sabe fazer pó de flu? - Tiago perguntou surpreso.  
-Ah, claro! - Lílian disse tranqüila - mas isso dura por volta de uma semana......OH!NãO!!! - Que foi?- disse Tiago tendo pressentimento de que era uma coisa boa. -Você terá que ficar aqui uma SEMANA!!!!!!! -Tá - disse Tiago tentando disfarçar sua alegria, como se fosse para ele responder.. - então vou mandar uma carta ao Sirius falando para inventar uma desculpa que dure uma semana.... e também pedindo roupas para mim.... - Tiago disse confirmando seu pressentimento. -Tome - Lily lhe deu uma pena e um pergaminho com frieza - enquanto isso vou perguntar para alguém onde está a menina do meu quarto, porque teremos que achar um lugar que você posse dormir.... sem malícia- Lilian lhe falou desafiadoriamente.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Oi..! É bem você ! - Lílian pediu para uma garota loira de cabelo liso com alguns cachos - bem... você conhece a....- ela se virou e leu o nome que estava na porta - a Lisa Thermópolis?  
- Ah oi! Meu nome é Mary Finron, você deve ser a Lilian Evans né?  
E...respondendo sua pergunta, infelizmente Thermópolis foi morta por comensais este verão... ela era muito feliz e alegre.. - disse tristemente.  
- Aff.. eu pedi se você conhecia ela e não como ela era... - - Então me desculpe se eu não te respondi certo... - disse Mary brincando. -Tá me desculpe é que eu estou estressada essis dias por um motivo...chamado..- Lílian quase falou de Potter mas como ela não conhecia a menina direito como poderia confiar nela? Nesse mesmo momento ela sentiu Potter ao seu lado - você já sabe meu nome?  
- Ah! Isso é fácil, você é o assunto da escola inteira! Bem os meninos só falam bem de você mas as meninas.....eu gosto de você.....parece ser legal! - Lílian sorri.  
- Vlw... mas tpw me desculpe a pergunta qual é seu nome mesmo?  
- Sem problemas é Mary Finron.  
- Obrigada pela informação. ;D - Quando precisar me chame....ah espero que nós podemos ser boas amigas.. tchau preciso ir.  
- Assim espero... tchau! Até mais. No quarto.....  
  
- É Potter parece que a sorte o persegue.  
- Não quando o assunto é você.  
- Pelo menos você tem aonde dormir!- logo Lilian respondeu mudando completamente de assunto quando corou. Tiago abriu a boca mas não respondeu quando viu que Lílian estava brava.  
  
Na manhã seguinte quando Lily acordou viu dois pratos de comida, estranhou, pensou que já haviam descoberto que Tiago estava com ela.  
Vestiu seu roupão e foi até o salão comunal onde encontrou Mary.  
- Mary! Bom dia... você sabe se eles levam o café da manhã nos quartos? - Não, acho que são os meninos que gostam de você queriam te dar uma semana de boas-vindas..........- Lilian corou e Mary sorriu- Isso aconteceu comigo quando vim de Dumstrang.  
- Você veio de Dumstrang?- disse lilian surpresa, ela já tinha ouvido ou lido sobre essa história.  
- Ahan, infelizmente.....lá eles são muito chatos, orgulhosos.  
- Li alguns livros de lá .....eles devem ser bem chatos mesmo....bem mas agora tenho que ir ta? - disse Lílian quando lembrou-se que Potter ainda estava dormindo.  
- tchau!  
-Até logo!  
  
-Potter, vamos acorda, você precisa ir para a aula! - Disse Lilian sacudindo Tiago.  
-Lily, eu não estudo aqui....- disse Tiago sonolento.  
-Mas você tem que saber a matéria que eles estão estudando... -Tá bom Evans....- Falou Potter indo para o banheiro.  
-O que eu fiz pra merece isso.  
Potter lá do banheiro grita:  
-Não saiu comigo!!!! -Potter fala baixo...  
  
30 minutos depois...  
  
-Potter nós vamos nos atrasar!  
-Vamos logo então! - disse colocando a capa.  
-Depois são as meninas que demoram muito para se arrumar.. - Lilian disse revirando os olhos.  
- Vou fingir que não ouvi.  
Chegaram na aula atrasados porque tiveram que fazer o feitiço da escada escondidos, por sorte encontraram uma carteira de dupla vazia.  
No final da aula quando Evans e Potter estavam indo para o dormitório feminino Mary foi falar com Evans... então Potter teve que ficar desviando-se desta.  
-Evans posso falar com você?  
-Ah..claro!E...você pode me chamar de Lily.  
-Bem então vamos para o seu quarto.  
  
Quando chegaram...(claro que Potter estava com Lilian)  
  
-Sim? O que você ia falar?  
-Ah é que é para você ter cuidado.  
-Por que?  
-As meninas estão ficando com ciúmes de você....porque os meninos estão fazendo fã clubes....- Tiago deu um cutuque de raiva em Lily.  
-O que? De mim? - Lilian disse surpresa e em tom de dor.  
-É...sabe quase todos os meninos estão gostando de você.  
-Mas e...você, você é tão bonita.  
-Ah...o resto da escola gosta de mim... - Mary corou - e...tem mais uma coisa.  
- O que?  
-é...quem é Potter?  
-Será que eu ouvi bem? Por que você quer saber? se eu contar você não vai contar pra ninguém?  
-Ah claro que não.  
-Bem...POtter - Lilian o chamou e tirou a capa. Tiago deu um simples sorriso.  
-Desconfiava...mas me conta a historia.  
-Tah  
  
Depois que Lilian contou....  
  
-Nossa você ama mesmo a Evans né? - disse Mary referindo-se a Tiago.  
-É mas eu sei que no fundo ela também me ama.  
-Cala boca Potter! Diz coisas sem pensar.  
-calma meu Lírio.  
Lilian revirou os olhos.  
-E...quando você vai terminar o pó de flu? - mary falou percebendo que Lily iria recomeçar a briga.  
-Acho que no Domingo...mas como você soube do Potter?  
-Bem... ouvi uns gritos hoje de manhã quando eu vim para falar com você.  
mas não entrei porque pensei que você estava de mau-humor.  
-Ah...mas alguém ouviu?  
-Não todos já tinham ido para a aula.  
-Ufa...vamos fazer as tarefas?  
-ah claro vamos.  
-Pelo menos eu não tenho...-Tiago falou olhando para a lareira quando apareceu Black.

sei que voces devem estar querendo me matar..¬¬

mas é que como sempri num axei um otro lugar para parar...

mas entaum tpw. COMENTEM!!!!!

lêem lilian evans e sau adolescencia é mto boa eh da carol lah na edwigens...

tpw.. entaum bjkas i no proximo cap. eo respondo as rewiens..

teal


	4. Sou eu mesmo

**CAP4 Sou eu mesmo...**  
  
-Almofadinhas? - Tiago gritou.  
-Cala boca Potter... - disse Lilian mas na mesma hora ela e Mary tbm foram para a lareira ver o que estva acontecendo- Black?  
-Quem é você? - Finron perguntou.  
-Tá uma pergunta de cada vez ..... respondendo Pontas sou eu mesmo a mesma resposta para você Lílian......e bem eu sou o Sirius Black o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts.  
- ow..você esqueceu de falar que você é um dos mais bonitos....- Disse Potter.  
- Ah James não sei como elas gostam de você...é mas não posso te negar que elas te desejam como eu.  
- Mas v6 são convencidos....hein? - Disse Mary e Lílian juntas, os marotos somente fizeram, uma kara de Eu?  
-Tá mas eu vim aqui pra pedir se é verdade o que o Pontas escreveu na carta, ou se é só uma desculpa para não ir na escola?  
- Infelizmente é verdade.... - Respondeu Lílian.  
- Ouvindo pela Lilian eu acredito....mas tpw se deu bem em Tiago...mas vai no espelho as...sei lá toda hora vou estar lá......mas sempre esteja com ele ok?  
- ta bom almofadinhas...mas como está o Aluado?  
- Está visitando a avó.... mas não pude ir com ele essa vez  
-E... o rabicho?  
- Preciso responder? Ele está com fome.... fica a noite intera resmungando que está com fome.  
- É o que eu imaginei.  
- Black bem que você podia emprestar um pouco do seu pó de flu pro Potter sair logo daqui...- Falou Lílian virando-se com Mary para voltar aos estudos.  
- não posso Lílian estou usando meu ultimo saquinho aqui.  
- Sei.  
Quando Lily se virou inteiramente, Sirius piscou para Tiago.  
- Te vejo daqui a pouco Sirius.  
-até.  
Tiago foi até sua trouxa que Black havia mandado e tirou o espelho para começar a conversar....  
  
Enquanto isso....  
  
-É você tem razão pra não gostar do Potter.  
-nem me fala, você não viu nada, quando ele esta com Black.  
-Mas cá entre nós.....eles são bunitinhos né?  
- É, isso é....mas prefiro os daqui que não são convencidos ,arrogantes.  
- Concordo com você....- logo falou Mary para cortar lilian que ficaria muito tempo colocando defeitos.  
-  
  
-E....Pontas quem era que tava com você e a Lílian?  
- ah é uma amiga dela se chama Mary Finron.  
- Gostei dela.  
-Tome cuidado com ela, ela é igual a Lílian....é CDF, tem fã clubes..., é exigente.  
- O que? A Evans tem fã clube?  
- nem toque nesse assunto que eu não gosto.  
- ta com ciúmes - disse Sirius num ar de malícia-.....Tá mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.  
- Ah a Lílian tem o colégio inteiro aos pés dela e a Mary também....não sei como gostam mais delas se tem tantas meninas bonitas aqui.. acho porque não são muito "Paty".  
- É estão vendo como é ser galã.  
- Então...sabe quando nós fazemos um movimento e as meninas suspiram?  
- imagina se não sei.  
- Então é o que acontece com a Lílian.  
- pensei que não haviam chegado nesse ponto.  
- tá, tá pena que eu não estou passando por isso fico o dia inteiro dentro daquela capa.  
- é nesse ponto você se deu mal...., acho que como um maroto você está se comportando muito bem.  
- é dificil mas eu consigu... não sei se vou agüentar ..tantas garotas.  
-é né, mas então agora eu tenho um encontro com a Sheron... me conta mais novidades depois blz?  
ok teh ateh  
  
-Boa noite Mary e passa aqui antes de ir para a aula tah?  
- Pode dexa.  
Lílian foi dormir seguida por Tiago que claro estava na cama ao lado..  
  
-Lilian, Lily acorde!!!!!- exclamou Tiago -Ah é você Potter.  
-pensando em mim?  
-Infelizmente sim.....tive um pesadelo em que você teve que ficar aqui.  
- não seria uma má idéia.  
Lílian revirou os olhos.  
- o que você fez para acordar tão cedo?  
- Acho que foi o banquete que te deixaram na porta.  
- Ah ......-Lilian olhou havia doces de todos os tipos.  
-É Lily capricharam hoje não???- Disse Mary entrando no quarto, desviando da comida - Coma aqui.  
CUIDADO!  
Muitas corujas entraram no quarto com cartas.  
- ah são dos fã clubes....achei que já tinha pensado em alguma coisa para se livrar dela...já que você é muito inteligente..- Disse Finron tranqüila .  
- Hum......já sei...- falou Lílian pensativa, pegou uma caixa um pouco grande e a infentiçou...- as corujas devem colocar as cartas aqui.- mostrando a caixa.  
- você vai ter que fazer uma dessa para mim...- Falou Mary quando viu que quando as cartas caiam pegavam fogo.  
Lily levou a caixa na janela.  
- Lílian quando Potter sair daqui vou me transferir para o seu quarto tah/  
- Ah sim, claro.....e Potter se quiser ir no banheiro vá agora.  
- Ah não .....eu já fui... acho que é você que precisa se trocar!  
- É mesmo tinha me esquecido...- e Lílian foi para o banheiro.  
- Acho que não vou embora....- falou Potter pensativo.

Bem tpw.... eo naum sei qnd eo eskrevi ateh essi capitulo... pq eo realmente estou surpresa comu eu eskrevia mal hein? Eh mas estou melhorandu ( eo pelo menus axu..¬¬) eu prometo que os proximos caps. taum melhores.... taum tbm detalhadus...i tah bem diferenti a história esperu q gostem ... talvex vo demora pah mim atualiza.. pq c eo naum digitah nessi final de semana num vo digita essa semana pq meo primo fika enxendu u saco.. ( eli mora aki em kasa) merda.. demorei um poco pq a semana intera tive curso..a teh no feriado i no domingo..

entaum respondendu as rewiens..

desculpah a demora d responder mas tah aew:

**Rose Mia:** eo tentei faze diferenti.... espero q goste dos proximos caps.bjkas

**Biba Evans** pode dexa q eo comento sim na suafic bjux

**Cristal Evans**.. q bom q vc tah gostandu... e aew tm mais espero q goste!! bjinhus

**Lu Lupian** agradeço sua rewien continue comentandu please!! teal

**Bru Malfoy** jah passei na sua fic tah mto boa e qnd vc atualiza eo comento blz?

Please continuem Comentandu!!!!!

Bjkas espero q gostem da história

teal


	5. Idiota eu?

CAP.5 Idiota eu??

Os dias se passaram e Potter foi ficando estressado de ficar o dia todo com aquela capa na cabeça.. não se conformava de ver garotas muito bonitas sozinhas enquanto ele ficava só com ciúmes é claro de Lily..

Sem mais agüentar na sexta-feira quando Lily foi dormir ele saiu com a capa e a retirou quando chegou no salão.

Hum... oi – disse a uma menina muito bonita do 4º ano.

Oi! Quem é você? nunca te vi aqui na escola....

tipow.. eu sou de Hogwarts – a garota fez uma cara de espanto – mas vim até aqui para pedir se você quer ficar comigo...quer?

Você veio até aqui por mim?

Ahn

Então eu aceito. Vamos a uma sala que ninguém conhece, aqui perto... – Tiago sorriu com malícia.

Ah Claro vamos!

O que ele não sabia é que estava bêbado... havia tomado muitas bebidas que Lilian não bebia lá no quarto desta. Pois ela havia recebido.

Temos que Ter cuidado para ninguém nos ver

Vamos usar minha capa....

Boa idéia! A minha tá no meu quarto..

Você também tem?

Ahan...meu pai tem 3..minha mãe..

Nossa! – mas se arrependeu de ter falado isso porque a menina começou a falar de seus bens... resumindo era muito chata

Tá mas qual é seu nome? – falou Potter cortando a garota

Ah claro é Letícia Fudge

Uhn.. acho que conheço essa família

Meu irmão também estuda em hogwarts... mas e você qual é seu nome?

Tiago James Potter, o garoto juntamente com Sirius Black mais cobiçado de Hogwarts..- disse num tom poeta

Meu irmão já falou de você... não é você que tirou Lílian do caminho dele?

Eu não tirei ninguém... simplesmente ela não gosta dele

Sei... a como você veio atras de mim se nem sabia meu nome?

Uhn... é que

A já entendi só foi um comentário para mim ficar com você!!

Não! – Tiago tentou segurar o braço da garota mas ela já estava no caminho do salão. Começou a correr para poder também entrar. Foi até a escada e murmurou:

Evans Lílian – disse num tom desanimado.

Hei espere! – estava ele pensando – eu estou aqui atrás da Lílian porque eu fui atrás daquela ( eh melhor eu nem escreve ) da Fudge??? e se ela contar que pedi ela para ficar? Merda o quarto dela é na frente do da Lílian! Sou um idiota mesmo... vou falar com Sirios para ver o que ele acha.

Tiago já não estava mais no efeito da bebida.. entrou e viu Lílian sentada em uma das poltronas.

Onde você estava?

Preocupada comigo ruivinha?

Não, simplesmente não quero que te vejam e eu seja explusa por tua causa.... – foi nessa hora que Tiago viu que estava sem a capa "ai não a capa ficou com a idiota"

E o que faz a essa hora acordada?

Estava fazendo o pó de flú.. Domingo estará pronta... agora vou dormir.. e se sair novamente por favor utilize a capa.

Sim, claro se eu sair...- Potter falou num tom desanimado, mas logo foi pegar seu espelho.

Almofadinhas???

Ahhhh Pontas não vai dormir não???

Aqui ainda são 1:00 da manhã...mas acho que aí são 3:50 não??

Exatamente! Está tendo aulas com a Lílian?

Não, é natural mesmo...

Sei... mas o que você quer?

Quero que você me ajude a sair de um problema que acabei de entrar...

Aproveita que hoje eu tô de bom humor!

O.k. , vlw – Tiago narrou sua sua história

Parece que meu humor tá se esgotando...afinal essa guria é irmã do Fudge? Aquele babaca que tava dando em cima da Evans?

Ahn

Se lasco!

Disso eu já sei eu quero que você me ajude a sair dessa.

Ah sei lá... tenta pegar sua capa o mais rápido possível e vai dormir!

"timo conselho...

l ( eh melhor nem fla mas c v6 jah tenderam u desenhu... sabem o q eh), vai dormir! Tchau!

Enquanto isso...

Lilian pare de pensar no Tiago! Mas eu amo ele... não interessa você não quer ser um novo brinquedo para ele não é? – lilian pensava ela estava muito confusa nessis dias.

Dormia calmamente até as 7:30 porque ouviu um toque na sua porta.

Quem deve ser? A essa hora num sabado...

Quando abriu viu uma carta

Querida Lilian

Você não me conhece.. mas não se preucupe não é nenhum garoto idiota atras de você....

Te espero na terceira sala do quinto andar ás 15:00 horas hoje... por favor não conte a ninguem sobre isso

Te espero l

De secreto

Bjkas

oieeeeeeeeeeeeeee

desculpa por naum postah antis

eh q tenhu MTA preguiça i to saindu mais kum minhas mighas i claru migohs..¬¬

to fazendu maix amizade tbm.... pah sempri qnd quererem bater em vc tm com qm contar i tbm qnd vc quizer bater em algm....

mas entaum bjux

teal


End file.
